wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
IXW
I.X.W(International eXtreme Wrestling) is a Wrestling corporation hosted in Ireland Titles IXW champ belt the belt is gold with a brown strap,it has 2 plates on each side,each featuring Xs like on the logo,the main plate features the company logo and in bold gold lettering underneath it reads CHAMP King of the Ring belt often seen as the IXW version of the hall of fame,this belt can only be won at the Redemption Day PPV in a gauntlet match known as the war of the kings,the belt is unique as it is similar to the internet championship belt as it can never be lost,the winner of each tournament is simply given a new belt,the belt is personalized for each winner Variations Oliver "WhipKix" O'Malley - before becoming the COO of the company he had won the battle royal for the first KOTR belt,his belt features his original mask on the front plate and the names of the other 9 competitors (lord crash,wheelie,Tusk Ebony,Kraken Ebony,Shawkshank,Volt-30 and the Cyber-ClanRork,Deletor,Tungsten Turner) along with WHIPKIX underneath his mask Lord Crash - beating WhipKix at Redemption Day '16 had won him his belt after he lost the first one,his belt features his signature logo(a smiley face bomb with its two front teeth missing) along with skulls on the 2 side plates on each side ShawShank - after his amazing double DDT on whipkix and crash had won him his belt,he designed it with his logo(2 colts crossed with Shaw and Shank written on the oppisite barrels,he had WhipKix's logo on one of the side plates and Crash's on the other,both of the other logos have red Xs on them Sand Strike - The belt is unique as it is simply the IXW champ belt wrapped in bandages,the bandages all right out sand strike wins over and over again in sand yellow Shows Weaponized Wednsday the main IXW show,it features 6 matches Variations Womanized Wednsday:when the all-diva heel stable Fashion Police took over WW,they made it a all-diva show,which notably featured them fighting the Face tag teams Bak2Bak and Knightmare L.A.W (Love And War) LAW was created to debut newcomers,but it has also shown other feats such as forming tag teams,rivalries and title matches Variations LAW is WAR:a special series that was apart of the WWE-IXW cross promotion to celebrate 5 years of IXW,it featured IXW and RAW wrestlers fighting,and a 6-man battle royale between WhipKix,Crash,Shawkshank,John Cena,HHH and Randy Orton on the final episode leading up to Redemption Day Pay-Per-Views LimitBreaker the january PPV,famous for its Extreme Rules match HellFire the febuary PPV,famous for its inferno match Against the world the march PPV, famous for one of two matches,if the heavyweight champ is vacated then a 3-man ladder title match is held,if not a fatal fourway is held with the champ and 3 other wrestlers Boot Camp the april PPV,famous for its unique triangle arena Beach Battle the summer PPV(takes place in july) famous for having a unique match on a beach in Spain No Holding Back the September PPV famous for all the matches being extreme rules WhipLash the October PPV famous for its unique Whiplash match,featuring chain ropes and no turnbuckle covers Redemption Day the November PPV and the anniversary of IXW,famous for its war of the kings gauntlet match and the king of the ring belt Armageddon the December PPV,famous for its royal rumble match between all current champions Roster